


Tail

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pretty has the finest tail in Fox River and T-Bag is obsessed. Non-con leaning towards dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail

_Ah, Pretty, if ya only knew what I could do to ya..._

T-Bag placed a hand on Cherry's hip and forced his way inside him, pretending it was Scofield's fine tail he had in his bunk. Cherry wasn't too bad, but nothing – and T-Bag really meant _nothing_ – could compare to the sight of Scofield's ass.

That one look in the showers hadn't been anywhere near enough to satisfy T-Bag, but more than enough to send his imagination raging. As he fucked Cherry hard and fast in his bunk, he closed his eyes and pretended it was Scofield; Scofield's high, perfectly shaped ass clenching around him, the inky skin of his lower back arching against T-Bag...

He wanted the Pretty, and he wanted him bad.

***

No Cherry meant no sex. No sex meant no release. No release meant that T-Bag could not get Scofield's ass out of his mind. So, actually, to T-Bag, Cherry jumping off that tier was equal to Cherry being responsible for his not getting any peace of mind for weeks.

“Nothing like tail, eh, Scofield?”

Scofield shot him a dirty look when he said that, and if he hadn't been so preoccupied with watching the younger man's ass move under his clothes as he walks, he'd have thought of a thousand ways to make that look dirty in a completely different way.

_Ya can look 'bout as offended as ya like, Pretty. I ain't deterred._

***

Sleek. Round, but not too feminine. It was bound to be soft and yielding under his touch; T-Bag had a feeling if he could just get his hands on that luscious piece of flesh, the Pretty would be moaning soon enough. Or at the very least giving in.

He bit back a moan and fisted himself in the darkness of his empty cell, thinking about the glorious sight that was the Pretty's ass. He wanted to touch it, look at it, feel it, fuck it. And more. He wanted to possess that ass in all ways possible. The man, the body, the entire thing. But most of all his ass.

***

Finally, finally, he had him. T-Bag had Scofield right where he wanted him. He had him shoved up against the wall of the supply shed, his crazy rhino brother and everyone else completely oblivious of what was about to transpire.

“Get off me, T-Bag!” Scofield snarled, trying to shove the murderer off him. T-Bag gave him his very special _you're-my-lunch-so-just-stop-struggling_ grin and held him fast. He was actually stronger. “What do you think you're doing?”

“C'mon, Pretty, ya can't be sayin' ya don't know what I want,” he smirked, forcing his knee between the other man's thighs and pushing against him. _Oh, Pretty, ya feel better than I'd imagined, even..._

“You know I'm not going to let you –” Scofield began, but T-Bag shoved his knee further up until the sentence died in a gush of breath.

T-Bag had had enough of the waiting. With a struggle, he dragged the other man over to the workbench, and with even more of a fight, got the pre-made loop of coarse string around his wrists, and pulled it tight.

“Let go of me!” Scofield yelled, kicking and heaving. T-Bag slammed him face down on the bench, quickly throwing the string around the shelf of the other side before grabbing hold of it. With a sharp yank, he made Scofield gasp in pain.

“Now, see here, Pretty,” he said, smirking into the younger man's ear. “I got ya tied like a pig up for slaughter here. I can tug on this string 'til those pretty hands o' yours come loose, an' I can stab a shank through your spine just as easily. So whatta ya say we just take this nice an' easy?”

Scofield didn't respond. He was stiff with fear. That sent a shiver of power up T-Bag's spine and he pressed his hips against Scofield's, letting the engineer feel his growing hard-on.

“Ah, Pretty, if ya only knew...” He paused to inhale deeply the scent of fear from the other man. “... what I could do to ya.”

“I don't think I want to know,” Scofield said, trying to melt into the bench in order to get away from the hard body pressing against his.

“Sure ya do,” T-Bag said, quickly tying the string to the leg of the work bench, securing the younger man in place. Then he opened Scofield's trousers, sliding them ever so slowly down.

Scofield almost whimpered. T-Bag heaved a satisfied sigh as he revealed to himself, inch by inch, the sight of Michael Scofield's naked backside.

Just like he remembered it. Pale, firm skin covering lean, shapely muscles. They clenched in fear as T-Bag ran his fingers lightly over them, and he licked his lips in anticipation. How those muscles would ripple when he...

“Ya got the finest piece of ass I seen in about five to ten,” T-Bag laughed, running his hands more firmly over the pale skin on display in front of him. “Ya know that, Pretty? You've got the prettiest tail 'round here.”

Scofield wriggled again, trying to get free, but T-Bag dropped to his knees behind the younger man and gripped his thighs hard, pinning him in place. Then he leaned slowly forwards and placed a gentle bite to the Pretty's right ass cheek.

_Sooo pretty..._

Ignoring the shocked little puffs of air emanating from Scofield, T-Bag licked and bit his way around the firm flesh until he was uncomfortably hard in his pants. Then he placed his hands on the ass in front of his face, grasping the flesh and pulling it apart roughly. The Pretty grunted as T-Bag spread his ass open and waited for a second, merely admiring it.

It was pretty. Prettier than advertised, just like the man himself. Seeing him bent over, helpless and spread open, humiliated and weak, worked wonders on T-Bag's libido – but none of it actually came close to the sense of accomplishment of actually possessing that ass once and for all.

Leaning further into the skin of the younger man, T-Bag licked his lips one more time before placing his tongue on Scofield's skin, licking a slow path from where his fingers held the man open to where he wanted to taste the most.

“Fuck! What are you doing?” Scofield snapped, trying uselessly to move under T-Bag's exploring tongue.

T-Bag held his hips harder, then finally, _finally_ let his tongue slide once, slowly, over Scofield's entrance. _Fuck yes..._

He really did lust after this. Every stab, every flick of his tongue, made him harder, more aroused, more desperate. He thrust his tongue in as far physics would allow, nibbled the puckered skin, licked and tasted and bit at everything.

Scofield moaned. He moaned and T-Bag felt him shiver; despite all the loud protests, all the resistance, his body was betraying him and it was having the time of its life. T-Bag loved the sounds; he loved the taste of Scofield, the feeling of his tight muscle contracting around his tongue...

“God, no!” Scofield choked out, shuddering violently. He was about to come, and T-Bag didn't care. He was revelling in the taste and feel of the prettiest ass in Fox river.

When the younger man came, moaning in defeat and soiling the work bench, T-Bag didn't waste any time, but got to his feet quickly.

“Pretty, today is your lucky day,” he smirked, dropping his own pants. “'Cause that... was just starters. The main course...” Then he took himself in hand and pressed the head of his erection against the tight opening. “... is so much more fillin'.”

Scofield moaned in fear, but T-Bag was past caring. He slid slowly in, the skin slicking with his own saliva. _Hot damn, Pretty, you're tight!_

“No...” the younger man moaned, clenching. T-Bag grunted in pleasure and let his head fall back, smiling. Finally. The Pretty's ass was all his.

“Now c'mon, ya know this ain't gotta hurt,” T-Bag said, panting. So tight!

“I don't want this,” Scofield insisted, bucking a little under the older man's touch. “I'm not gay!”

“Pretty, with an ass like yours, how can ya not be?” T-Bag grinned. “That's just too cruel.”

“Oh,” the Pretty moaned, flinching as T-Bag hit his prostate. It really shouldn't feel that good with a murderer, should it?

“That's a good boi,” the Alabamian grunted when Scofield bucked back, his body betraying his pleasure.

“No, please,” Scofield moaned, but the sound was all begging and pleasure and T-Bag could feel the hitch in his breath as he reached around to stroke the younger man's slowly hardening flesh.

“Whatta ya say ya just relax, an' let Teddy take care of ya? Trust me, Pretty, I can make it real good...”

Scofield didn't respond, but T-Bag could feel him shiver as he thrust slowly and stroked twice as slowly.

Pale, firm skin against his hips. Taut muscle under his hands. Tight, hot, clutching and stretching. T-Bag pulled out quickly. He groaned and tensed, then came over the skin of Scofield's ass in a flood of heat.

“Please,” Scofield gasped, feeling the older man slump over him. “Please, I'm not...”

“Ya ain't finished,” T-Bag grinned, leaning down to lick obscenely at Scofield's neck. “Ya want me to finish ya?”

He knew the younger man only nodded because he was already well and truly fucked, and because he was hard again and needed release. He didn't care. He'd had Scofield's ass and he'd make the Pretty come again, just because he could.

He closed his hand around Scofield's cock again, stroking quickly, and let his other hand play over the admired skin, drawing circles in the come splattered there. Claimed and marked.

Scofield cried out and came. The Alabamian could feel him twitch in his hand, shooting his passion over the workbench. _So pretty._

T-Bag gave the younger man's ass a hard slap, seeing the skin reddening slightly, before doing his trousers back up and stepping back. “Ya really do have a fine piece of tail, Pretty.”

“Bastard,” Scofield almost sobbed. “Cut me loose!”

“Ah. That. Now, well, I might just wait for a bit,” T-Bag said, returning to the bent-over man. “Unless, of course, ya gimme somethin' in return...”

“What do I have left that you haven't already had?” Scofield snarled, sounding hateful and petulant and completely irresistible.

“Oh, ya can't be worn out already,” T-Bag laughed, sliding a shank out of his pocket before cutting the bonds. Scofield angrily rubbed his wrists. “I think I might be needin' another round o' that ass before long.”

“Fuck you,” Scofield yelled, moving as if to attack T-Bag, but the older man had the shank trained on him and he refrained.

“Now play nice, Pretty. Ya really can't blame me for wantin' that. I told ya already, that is one quality piece of ass. And ya can't be tellin' me ya didn't enjoy it?”

Scofield's furious blush spoke volumes.

Grinning, T-Bag left the shed licking his lips. He could still taste the other man. And if he had his way, he'd be tasting that daily for the rest of his incarceration. A man could only take so many orgasms before he admitted they were good. Before he realized he wanted more.


End file.
